A Family A Guild
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: When Natsu is being targeted by a mysterious wizard what does it have to do with Lucy and how can it make Laxus a better man than he currently is?
1. Truth

A Family, A Guild

Truth

Lucy slapped Laxus across the face so hard it could be heard throughout their bedroom. The two blondes sat across from each other on top of their bed.

"Lucy…" Laxus had his head lowered so the shadows of his hair hid his eyes. His legs were crossed on the bed. He didn't resist when Lucy slapped him he was to rack with guilt to blame her for her anger.

Tears flowed down the celestial wizard's face as she looked at her husband of twelve years. "You're saying that Natsu is dead because of you." Her tears fell onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Lucy leaned forward as she slammed hands into her lap. "What did you do? He was my best friend and you're saying what happen that day was because of you! How could you! Why are you telling me now after all these years!?"

Laxus' body quivered with his shame. He was now the master of Fairy Tail and if he didn't do what he said/did Fairy Tail and Lucy would be…, but Natsu didn't deserve to… "It started fifteen years ago a little before we started dating."

**The Chapters will be longer after this. Let me know how you feel about it so far.**


	2. First Attack

The First Attack

Natsu ran along the streets of the city they had just finished their latest mission in. While the rest of the team was back at the hotel relaxing Natsu and his little buddy decided to go find a place to chow down at.

The streets were basically abandoned since it was pretty late at night.

A person standing on top of a rooftop covered in a cloak to disguise who they were. The person glared down at the young fire dragon slayer. Sparks came off of their body. The aura clearly showing they were ready to kill.

The cloak figure turned into a ball of lightning and vanished.

Natsu kept on running with Happy flying right beside him when a bolt of lightning crashed in front of them , stopping them cold. Natsu and Happy jumped back. The lightning faded away to reveal the cloak figure that was watching them.

Natsu pointed at the cloak person. "Wh-who are you?"

The cloak figure launched forward and slammed his fist right hand in Natsu's face sending him flying back as Happy freaked out. Natsu crashed into the ground, tearing through the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

The cloak figure kicked the flying cat away. The lightning wizard then focused back on their real target, Natsu.

The fire dragon slayer slowly rose back up on his feet. His head fell forward as he bit down on his teeth. "Happy." He lifted his head to face his attacker. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He shot a wave of flames from his mouth.

The other wizard stuck out both their hands and blasted a wave of lightning. The two spells clashed and an explosion went off.

Back at the hotel, they felt the building shake. The three Fairy Tail wizards looked toward the window to see what was going on. "Do you think Natsu got into some kind of trouble?" Lucy asked.

"Knowing him," Gray said. "We better stop him before he destroys half the city." Gray was already shirtless.

"Aww, I wanted to take a bath," Lucy complained.

"Don't worry, we're take care of it," Gray said. "I mean it shouldn't take all three of us to stop that stupid fire breathing idiot."

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy was relieved she could still relax.

Erza requiped into her regular clothes and then she left with the ice make wizard.

The lightning wizard charged up their fists. They flew forward again and punched Natsu right across the face, lifting him off of his feet. The attacker's feet also became charged with lightning. The ambusher then released a melee of lightning punches and kicks on Natsu not giving him a chance to fight back.

The cloak figure slammed Natsu into the ground over and over again, breaking the road as Natsu laid helpless. The figure leaped back and pulled out a sliver gate key. "Open gate of the Eagle, Aquila." A magic circle appeared and a large eagle appeared.

The person leaped on the large eagle's back. The eagle flew straight up into the air as the figure stuck out their hand toward the unconscious Natsu. A magic circle appeared and shot a lightning blast out of the circle into Natsu.

An explosion went off.

"Finally, he's dead."

"Ice Make: Shield," Gray's voice came through the explosion.

The stranger looked down. "What!?" The smoke cleared to reveal Gray standing in front of Natsu while Erza held the unconscious dragon slayer. The mysterious wizard bit down on their teeth in frustration.

Gray looked back at Erza. "How's he doing?"

"He's out cold," Erza stated. The female wizard gently putted her teammate down and stood by Gray's side. "Who are you? Why did you attack our comrade?"

The mysterious figure didn't answer they leaped off of the large eagle and landed down on the ground in front of them on one knee and hand. The figure then stood up. They stuck out their hand and fired off a beam of lightning at the two standing wizards.

Erza quickly requiped into her Lightning Empress armor and rushed in front of Gray. She slammed her spear down in front of her, creating a magic barrier to deflect the lightning.

Gray quickly followed up by coming up beside his teammate. "Ice Make: Hammer!" He created an ice hammer that expanded the distance between him and their opponent slamming it down. The cloak figure stepped out of the way.

Erza flew forward with her spear pointed dead at her opponent. The person hidden in the cloak grabbed the spear and jumped up while Gray came in to help double team them. The wizard swung their leg around at Gray's face.

Gray crossed his arms in front of his head to block the attack. The wizard looked up at their celestial spirit. "Aquila, grab Natsu," Erza and Gray could hear it was a female's voice.

Aquila swooped down and took Natsu in its talons.

The hidden female wizard pushed herself back. She landed on the ground and ran toward her eagle, running on its back as it launched itself in the air.

"Wait!" Erza shouted. She charged after the woman. She managed to grab onto the eagle's tail just as it launched up into the air.

"Damn it, wait for me," Gray yelled. He chased after the flying bird on foot.

The mysterious wizard dropped to her hands and knees. She looked back to see Erza hanging onto the back of Aquila then her eyes drifted down to Gray. "Annoying pest." She pulled another gate key off of her key chain.

"Open Gate of the chisel, Caelum," she chanted. A magic circle along with a flash of light and the spirit had appeared. She pointed the gate key down at Gray. "Take care of that man on the ground."

Caelum complied by rushing through the air and slammed into Gray, sending him flying backwards.

The celestial/lightning wizard putted the key away, preparing herself for battle against Fairy Tail's Titania. Erza pulled herself onto the back of the eagle and stood up along with the mysterious attacker. "What do you want with Natsu?"

"His death," the woman answered simply. She charged her fist up with lightning and started to attack. Erza blocked with her spear and swung the weapon at her enemy.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray threw his hands forward, shooting a volley of ice lances at the spirit he was up against.

Caelum shot off an energy blast, blowing up the spears and pushing Gray back. Gray covered his face from the gust of wind that was trying to knock him down. He shut one eye. "Damn it, I'm not going to be taken down like this."

Gray took up his stance again. "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" He formed two large ice swords in his hand and leaped into the air, flipping over the chisel spirit. He swung the blades across the spirits, severally damaging it.

The spirit was forced back to its own world.

The mystery wizard swung her lightning charge foot at Erza's face. Erza ducked under the move then thrust her spear forward. The other wizard dropped on her back and spun around, swinging her feet at Erza's legs, tripping her.

The hooded warrior stood back up and held up their fist that sparked with lightning. The wizard was just about to slam their fist right down on Erza's face when…

"Sagittarius, fire that bird down now," a voice commanded. Several arrows sliced through the air to which Aquila had to avoid.

Erza looked over to a building to spot the last member of their team along with a beaten Happy on her shoulder. Her celestial spirit was right beside her. "Lucy."

The mysterious wizard looked a Lucy. Just then an arrow struck Aquila, forcing him to let Natsu go. A tear ran down the hooded wizard's face.

"Idiot, would you wake up," Gray yelled. He ran for the falling Natsu.

"Natsu," Lucy said. She pointed at her plummeting friend. "Sagittarius."

"Yes, ma'am." The horse spirit aimed and fired, shooting its arrow through the back of Natsu's jacket, pinning him to a building so he didn't fall to his death.

Gray smiled. "Nice work, Lucy."

"You saved him," Erza said.

The mysterious hooded wizard cried out that got Erza's attention. The other woman on the large bird kicked Erza off and instructed Aquila to get them out of there. She glared down at Natsu. "This isn't over. I shall kill you."

Erza flipped through the air. She switched into her black wing armor, catching herself in midair before she landed on the ground. She glared up at the fleeing wizard. "We allowed her to escape. Why does she want to kill Natsu?"

Erza and Gray then got Natsu down from the building and took him back to their hotel room with Lucy quickly joining them. Each of the wizards sat on their own beds while Natsu rest. "Seriously, she's a celestial wizard," Lucy said in disbelief.

"She also uses lightning magic and maybe even more that we aren't aware of," Erza said. "The only thing that is clear is that it was a woman and she defiantly wanted Natsu dead."

Lucy putted her hands down on her bed, looking at her best friend. "But I don't get it why would anyone want Natsu dead. He's done nothing wrong."

Gray folded his arms across his chest. "Guess we'll just have to wait until the idiot wakes up to ask him."

Lucy continued to look worry as she stared at her friend. "Natsu."

**Sorry, it took so long to update this story. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
